Emma Watkins
'Emma Olivia Watkins '(born September 21, 1989) is the current yellow wiggle. She is the shortest Wiggle out of all of the Wiggles. She is much shorter than Jeff Fatt. In March 2015 she announced her two-year relationship with purple Wiggle Lachlan Gillespie. In May 2015, she and Lachy announced the news that they are engaged in a two-year relationship. In April 2016, she and Lachy announced the news that they are married after a three-year relationship. History with the Wiggles Watkins began performing with the Wiggles in 2010. She started as Fairy Larissa, then went on to become Wags the Dog, Dorothy the Dinosaur and a Wiggly Dancer. In May 2012, it was announced that she would replace Greg Page as the yellow Wiggle in 2013. According to a Ten news video clip, she went to a Wiggles concert with her sister at the Seymour Centre in December 1996 when she was 7. This same concert, Wiggledance! Live in Concert, was released on video in 1997, where you can see her during Get Ready to Wiggle, dancing in the audience. She started touring with The Wiggles at end of 2011 where they were in Australia in November and December. On June 1. 2015 her brand new show, Emma! aired on ABC Kids at 3:55 pm and 9:55 am. Her own album came out on 24 April 2015. She plays many instruments, including the drums and guitar. She played the Maton acoustic guitar in 2012 along with Greg Page. As a Wiggle, her hair is dyed red, with a bow in her hair, which is tied into pigtails and has bows on her shoes, just to show her personality and make her seem younger and child-friendly. She is one of the new-gen Wiggles to tour with all generations (Sam, Greg, and her era). Trivia * Brush Your Pet's Hair is the first Wiggles song Emma ever wrote. * Sometime this year or so, Emma is going to have a baby and Greg Page might fill in for her. Gallery Emmaasababy.jpg|Emma as a baby EmmaWatkinsandEdithRoyal.jpg|Emma and her nanna, Edith Royal EmmaandKathryn.jpg|Emma and her mum Kathryn BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith BabyEmmaandEdithinherHouse.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in her house BabyEmmaandEdithinFall.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in fall BabyEmmaandEdithinWinter.jpg|Baby Emma and Edith in Winter YoungEmmaWatkins.jpg|Emma as a kid Emmaasayoungballerina.jpg|Emma as a young ballerina EmmaWatkinsattheAustralianBalletSchool.jpg|Emma at the Australian Ballet School EmmainTutu.jpg|Emma in a tutu EmmainherYellowDress.jpg|Emma in her yellow dress EmmaandEdithEatingIceCream.jpg|Emma eating ice cream with her Nana Emma,HayleyandRichard.jpg|Emma, her little sister Hayley, and her dad Richard camping in their backyard EmmaandHayley.jpg|Emma and her little sister, Hayley File:EmmaandHayleyatCamp.jpg|Emma and Hayley at camp EmmaWatkinsinWiggledance!.png|Emma in "Wiggledance!" EmmainWiggledance!.jpg|Emma as a kid with her little sister in Wiggledance! EmmaandHayleyinWiggledance!.png|Emma and Hayley in "Wiggledance!" File:EmmaWatkinsSt.Patrick'sDay.jpg|Emma on St. Patrick's Day 1997 EmmaWatkinsatLunaPark.jpg|Emma at Luna Park EmmaWatkinsatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Emma at Sydney Opera House EmmaWatkinsasAshlen.jpg|Emma as Ashlen Marilyn.jpg|Emma as Marilyn EmmaWatkinsinMousetrapHeart.jpg|Emma in "Mousetrap Heart" music video ClareField,EmmaWatkinsandKellyHamilton.jpg|Clare, Emma and Kelly EmmaWatkinsinMousetrapHeartEndCredits.jpg|Emma "Mousetrap Heart" end credits EmmaWatkinsasFairyLarissa.jpg|Emma as Fairy Larissa EmmaWatkinsasBelle.jpg|Emma as Belle in Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" musical EmmaWatkinsandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Emma and Dorothy the Dinosaur EmmaWatkinsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Emma in "Ukulele Baby!" concert EmmaWatkinsandCaterinaMete.jpg|Emma and Caterina Mete EmmaWatkinsinAbuDhabi.jpg|Emma in Abu Dhabi EmmaWatkinsinParis,France.jpg|Emma in Paris, France EmmaWatkinsatPontd'lena.jpg|Emma at Pont d'lena bridge EmmaWatkinsonHillofTara.jpg|Emma on Hill of Tara EmmaWatkinsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Emma and Adrian EmmaWatkinsandRachaelAllen.jpg|Emma and Rachael It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-EndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in the end credits of "It's Always Christmas With You!" EmmaWatkinsattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Emma at the Goat Bow Tea Party EmmaWatkinsandtheGoats.jpg|Emma and the goats EmmaandHayleyWatkins.jpg|Emma and her sister Hayley JeffFatt,SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Emma EmmaWatkinsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Car EmmaWatkinsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Emma in "Big Birthday" concert EmmaWatkinsandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren EmmaWatkins.jpg|Emma Watkins EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma as Italian Dancer EmmaWatkinsinIreland.jpg|Emma in Ireland LadyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Lady Emma and Edith EmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Emma in "Getting Strong" concert EmmaWatkinsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Emma and Lachy Gillespie TheWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma EmmainTrainingatSugarBeach.jpg|Emma Watkins In Training EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyField.jpg|Emma and Anthony Field EmmaWatkinsinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaWatkinsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma in "Celebration"! EmmaWatkinsandPaulPaddick.jpg|Emma and Paul Paddick EmmaWatkinsinRome.jpg|Emma in Rome EmmaWatkinsandNickHutchinson.jpg|Emma Watkins and Nick Hutchinson EmmaWatkinsinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Emma in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra EmmaWatkinsandFitz.jpg|Emma and Fitz EmmaWatkinsonFitzness.jpg|Emma on "Fitzness" EmmainTrainingPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma in Training playing the drums EmmaWatkinsinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Emma in "Greg Speaks!" EmmainTrainingatSugarBeach.jpg|Emma in Training at Sugar Beach EmmaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmaWatkinsPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the drums EmmaWatkinson702ABCSydney.jpg|Emma on 702 ABC Sydney EmmainChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Emma in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" EmmainSoundCheck!.jpg|Emma in "Sound Check!" EmmaWatkinsPlayingTennis.jpg|Emma playing tennis Dr.KendallYoga.jpg|Emma as Dr. Kendall Yoga EmmaasDoctorAnglais.jpg|Emma as Doctor Anglais Emma,EdwardAlexanderandDorothyToy.jpg|Emma, Edward and a Dorothy toy EmmaWatkinsinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Emma in New York interview EmmaWatkinsandtheGiraffe.jpg|Emma and a giraffe EmmaWatkinsandRobertRakete.jpg|Emma and Robert Rakete EmmaWatkinsandEmmaPask.jpg|Emma and Emma Pask EmmaattheBeachClub.jpg|Emma at the Beach Club Australia Day 2014 EmmaWatkinsin2014.jpg|Emma in 2014 LadyEmmaandEdithin2014.jpg|Emma and Edith in 2014 EmmaWatkinsandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah EmmaWatkinsandAndrewKoblar.jpg|Emma and Andrew Koblar Emmaintutu2014.jpg|Emma in tutu 2014 EmmaWatkinsandMayatheSeal.jpg|Emma and Maya the Seal EmmaonherGraduationDay.jpg|Emma after graduating from University of Technology, Sydney on May 9, 2014 EmmaWatkinsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Emma and Alexandra Wharton EmmaThenandNow.jpg|Emma then and now EmmaWatkinsin2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 LachyandEmmain2015.jpg|Emma and Her Fiance Lachy LachyandEmmaEngaged.jpg|Emma and Lachy are engaged Jeff,Emma,LachyandMurray.png|Emma in the Soldier On jam EmmaandLachymarried.jpg|Emma and Lachy were married on April 8, 2016 EmmainherWeddingDress.jpg|Emma in her wedding dress as Emma Gillespie 12400675_10154048906347018_7953702248394670182_n (1).jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin 12074610_10153838943302018_6331469289143699264_n.jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin in New York City 14333750_10155235158972067_9157103971123879136_n.jpg|Emma in Westbury Theater 14369980_1814839605403976_4364240517640964526_n.jpg|Emma in New York City 14316869_1813412768879993_4972933125914251148_n.jpg|Emma on the swing 11169947_10152932865676312_1025937917586089613_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 11206793_10155693580980463_2338569629806141586_o.jpg|Emma and a girl 1510980_10152527547991792_59980013229044061_n.jpg|Emma and some kids 14364911_10154724575492018_760294841274743380_n.jpg|Emma on her birthday 13615250_10154502122632018_9092863628603116618_n.jpg|Emma in Cosmopolitan Bride Australia? 11988440_10153825328782018_4913921435910263327_n.jpg|Emma as a kid on her birthday Can'tStoptheFeeling(SignLanguageDance).jpg|Emma in the "Can't Stop the Feeling" sign language dance video Category:People Category:Wiggle Members Category:Families Category:Wiggly Topics Category:New Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Drummers Category:Female Wiggles Category:Virgo Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Percussionists Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2018